Out Of The Woods
by CindyBarnard
Summary: Songfic * sort of. Based on Out of the Woods by Taylor Swift. 4th Instalment of my little series (Prev Inst: Wildest Dreams, Stay With Me, Faded) Decisions... What will our characters do? Fix themselves and their mistakes? Or carry on in what is known and also self destructive?


_26/11/2016 - some spelling and grammar corrections._

 _Hello!_

 _Here is the fourth installment of my sort of short songfic series…_

 _Dramione of course._

 _There will be one more after this one, called Feel the Light._

 _Maybe I'll do another one after that just to round off, but that depends really._

 _Previous Installments; Wildest Dreams, Stay With Me, Faded_

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters do not belong to me.**

 **The song and its contents/lyrics do not belong to me.**

 **all rights belong to their respective owners.**

 _Out of the Woods_

The letter had arrived; it had been five days since that encounter, five days of hiding in the house, avoiding him once again.

Five days of feeling pain, of hiding tears from Ron. Five days of ignoring the letters he sends.

But she couldn't avoid the letter from Rose, for Rose had obviously come to terms and made a decision.

A decision certainly helped along by a certain letter received from him.

She had decided to meet him, after realising from his letter that he had never known of her existence, Hermione had never divulged the particulars of the whole situation when they had admitted the truth of Ron's parentage of her.

That meant that he would from henceforth effectively be a part of her life once more.

It was another week later that the news was hit with the announcement of the Malfoy pending divorce.

The first ever aristocratic pureblood divorce in the small, relatively old-fashioned community of wizarding England. Apparently, the scandal would be great, and it would be expensive, not only in the settlement but in the strings that would be pulled within the Ministry to get the divorce passed. As apparently there are some ancient laws preventing aristocratic divorces, or at least making them very hard to achieve.

According to the Prophet, the official press release states that the divorce is uncontested and by mutual agreement, it is also stated that they are parting amicably and in full accord about the future of their son and Malfoy heir.

Hermione was still ignoring his letters.

And then about a month later Rose had sent another letter, she had met him, in fact, they have met a few times over the weekends of the last month.

Trust Malfoy to pay his way around school visitation rules, probably helped that he was a school governor as well.

And Rose wanted to accept his request for public acknowledgment of their relation to each other.

She was afraid that Ron would be hurt, but as it turned out, apparently Rose had been corresponding with him directly as well, and although he seemed a bit sad, he accepted her decision, at least she had told him that he still remains her 'daddy' and nothing would ever change that.

As far as Rose was concerned, she was now just blessed to have two fathers.

Hermione had then decided to read his letters finally, still unopened in a drawer in her room.

 _"Looking at it now_ – [lyrics]

How do you fix wrongs?

Draco and Astoria were fixing their wrong, according to his letters, they had realised that if they continued in their empty marriage they will not only do more harm in the long run to themselves, but also to their son.

His letters were open, holding nothing back, no more secrets, he wrote.

He exclaimed about the fear and pressure, how he gave into the arranged marriage, how he regretted it the moment it had happened, how he never stopped loving her. How empty the marriage was, and how he will right his wrongs, even if it does not mean being with her again, he will still right his mistakes, for himself.

Starting with the ending of the farce between him and Astoria.

Being a part of their child's life, publicly acknowledging her, thereby their past as well.

No more deceptions, no more lies.

 _"Are we out of the woods yet?—[lyrics]_

Hermione finally agreed to not contest the truth, to let Rose and Draco acknowledge each other, to let the secrets of the past be exposed truly. It was at least one past mistake that she could rectify now, one that she could face.

But how could she fix the other one?

DMHG

"Thank you for meeting me Mrs. Malfoy."

Ron sat down at the small table opposite Astoria; she gave him a tentative yet formal smile, nodding her head.

"Not a problem Mr. Weasley, and please call me Astoria."

He smiled a small almost stiff smile, it was hard for him to sit here opposite an old Slytherin, one that had the surname Malfoy as well, but he had grown up years ago and realised you can't choose who you interact with based on an old school housing system, so he tried in general.

"Call me Ron."

They both relaxed then, more genuine smiles briefly touching their features.

"So Ron, why did you want to meet me?"

He sat forward, looking at the sophisticated, impeccable witch in front of him, he only wanted clarification.

He had found the letters from Malfoy to his wife, he had read them all, and not because he disrespected her, but because he knew she wasn't happy. Hadn't ever really been happy; he knew their marriage was empty, almost just as much a farce as the Malfoy one is now proclaimed to have been.

But he needed closure, he had to know that the decision he made was the right one, not just for Hermione and the children, but also for himself. He needed to talk to Astoria since they had something in common; their spouses were in love with each other after all.

"For clarification. Closure?"

DMHG

Hermione was torn.

She knew she shouldn't have married Ron, she knew that it was the wrong decision made in a hard time, yet she had made the decision.

So now she owed him it to stick by it.

And yet, she knew if she stayed she was killing herself slowly, her soul withering away, and she knew it was having an adverse effect on Hugo.

Children felt if parents were unhappy.

Rose was fine, she knew she had two fathers so to speak, and she was already fifteen, and very intelligent and mature, she could adapt to anything and always saw the best in every situation, but Hugo was more sensitive, more ruled by his emotions.

And she also knew that he already had some wounds because of the emotional distance in their household, a distance that had been growing ever wider in the last years.

So was she really doing the right thing to remain?

But then again, it would just be easier to remain, not to uproot Hugo, to keep it consistent for him, even if the relationship between her and Ron isn't what it is supposed to be. At least they are still best friends, at least she loves him, even if as a friend only, he was a good husband, after all, a good father and provider.

Yes, she couldn't hurt him, she made her bed, she had to sleep in it now, and she'll keep her promise.

It was just easier for everyone around her, and even if her heart cries out because it's trapped and empty, well, she will just lock it down again as she had done for years.

She will stay, it was the Gryffindor thing to do.

DMHG

It was early December when Hermione got home one afternoon from work, but what she walked in on was unexpected, for standing in the middle of the living room was a few packed suitcases, along with a couple of packed and sealed boxes.

Ron was sitting on an armchair with a deeply sad look, but a strong and resolved posture.

She placed her handbag down on the table next to the door and with an expression filled with dread and trepidation; she slowly walked to sit down on the opposite armchair, keeping her eyes on Ron.

Her eyes landed on the coffee table between them momentarily, she saw the pile of letters lying there, the pile that was supposed to be locked away in her personal drawer; her heart rate increased wildly.

"Hermione, let me speak and don't interrupt, please. Just remain quiet and let me finish."

He sounded tired, but as with his resolved posture, he also sounded determined, she had opened her mouth to state her case regarding the letters, but closed it again and only nodded her affirmation to his request.

Her hands were resting on her lap, but they were tensely clenching and unclenching.

"I'm breaking my promise. I can't stay with you anymore."

She glanced up quickly to look shocked into his eyes, her lips parting the slightest.

"I realised in the last few years, that me loving you enough for the both of us, isn't enough. I deserve better. I want to be loved the right way, I want to be someone's one and only."

Hermione felt that all too familiar sting behind her eyes, she had been crying a lot in the last couple of months again, emotions all around had been high strung.

But she kept them away, she didn't want to put Ron in an even more difficult position, he was right, he deserved better.

"I stayed because I felt I needed to keep my promise. But these last few months... I realised that we are just both killing ourselves. I read those letters weeks ago already, in an attempt to understand what went wrong between you and Malfoy... You never did tell me you know."

He smiled warily at her, attempting to lighten the words she guessed, but she only lowered her eyes.

"I now know it was just Malfoy being the typical coward he was. A mistake, he does have a history of making them... But hey, who am I to judge. At least by looking at his life, you see something, when he eventually realises his mistakes, his actions does proof that he fixes them. Every time. And they say actions do speak louder than words don't they. Now it's time to fix our mistakes as well."

He snorted at that, it was obvious that he would never like Draco, but that he in an odd way accepted him, Hermione had met his eyes again, realising the truth of his words, Draco did fix his mistakes, once he realised them, once he acknowledged them, it was just another story altogether to get him to admit them in the first place.

"What I'm saying is, you love him regardless, and he loves you regardless. Me and Astoria... We were just the collateral damage I guess. But it's time that I take care of myself now Hermione, you are strong, you will be fine now. So ... So I… that's it. That's what I wanted to say."

He broke off uncomfortably, as if not sure how to exactly say that he was leaving, moving out.

But Hermione understood, there is no script for something like this, it's not something that really happens twice in a lifetime, not even necessarily once in a lifetime.

"What about the children Ron?"

Her voice was small, unsure, her thoughts were now for them and no one else, they were the most important now.

He smiled, as if by her enquiringly about them, she had passed some test from him.

"You know Rose will be fine, she'll make the best of all three worlds, will probably use her Slytherin cunning to milk us for all its worth with the sympathy train."

They both chuckled nervously with that, it was true of course, Rose would use it to her advantage, not that she didn't love them or was insensitive, but she'll know how to use it regardless, it's what made her Rose.

"As for Hugo... He's already too perceptive, the quicker we separate and stop this, the better for him. Besides, he's at his happiest with books and food; we can supply that equally as well in separate households as in one."

She nodded, he was right once again, she knew Hugo had been retreating more into himself, and yes, he inherited her love for books, along with his father's love for food. It was a remarkable combination if she had to admit to it.

"Ron we must do this right. For the children sake."

He nodded, and then they both stood up, Ron walked to her and enveloped her in a big hug, she hugged him back hard.

"Mione... It might be a bit awkward and rough in the beginning, but know; eventually we will be as we were. Best friends."

Then she did cry, but they stood like that, hugging each other, he let her cry it out, rubbing her back as he always did when comforting her.

"Oh, Ronald... You'll always be my best friend!"

DMHG

They had traveled to Hogwarts the day before they knew the news would leak, after they filed the divorce, calling the children to break the news to them personally.

Both children had cried.

Then yelled, then cried again.

They spend the whole day almost with them, calming and talking.

It was good, though if they lashed out now then it meant they didn't bottle it up, so Hermione and Ron encouraged them to say what they felt, to cry it out.

By the end of the day, both children had finally at least started to try and understand, which was the first step to acceptance, and exactly what they had hoped to achieve before leaving.

They would return home for the Christmas holidays in a week, it was already decided that they would spend half with Ron and half with Hermione.

Except for Rose, her holiday was divided by three, Hermione, Ron, and Draco.

It would be her first actual holiday and multi-day visit with her biological father.

And so, then barely a day later, the news hit once more that a second prominent marriage was to end. Gossip was rife of course, but no one knew yet about Rose and Draco, they had decided to do the public announcement over Christmas.

So the gossip would get even more intense after the holidays.

But, no more secrets, no more lies.

 _"Are we out of the woods yet? – [lyrics]_

The news hit hard.

Hermione had still not made any form of contact with him, even though now all the secrets were out. Well, there was contact, but only once, over the holiday when Rose had stayed with him.

She knew they both wanted each other still, but she hid away. She couldn't really forget that he had abandoned her.

But they faced the fire, the censure, the ridicule, you see, everyone handled it as if Hermione had betrayed Ron, effectively forgetting the three-year period that they had broken up back then.

Acting as if she was some vixen.

But everyone backed her, and Draco as well amazingly.

The Potters had publicly backed her, promptly declaring that she and Draco's relationship had happened before she and Ron had reconciled.

Ron had also made his own press release, stating the facts as it had happened over fifteen years ago, and proclaiming that they are parting as friends still.

Astoria had backed Draco, clearing him of any blatant wrongdoing, finally officially admitting that their marriage was an arrangement between their parents from the get go.

But the most surprising backing came from the two elder Malfoy's, who had met their long lost granddaughter themselves over the holidays.

They had admitted their part in everything, proclaiming that they had found out about the relationship back then and done everything possible to stop it, as they had not really been over their prejudices.

And as his parents, they had known all his weaknesses, which buttons to push.

They apologised then officially for their old habits, and their roles in subsequent events, that resulted in the problems and secrets now uncovered.

As well as the hurt caused.

Yet, still, Hermione ignored him, even though her heart aches with every letter she locked away, once more not reading them.

She needed to mourn the loss of her marriage; she needed to mourn for her part in the wrongdoing of Ron.

Rose was at first shunned when the news broke of her true parentage, friends at school telling her that she was a bastard child, but Rose was resilient, even more so than Hermione or Draco was.

The funny thing, though, it was mostly the other houses that shunned her, except the Potter's and Longbottom's and some other family friends, and then even more surprising, the Slytherin's protected her and backed her from the get go.

Saying she was one of their own, and Slytherin protected their own.

Even when it was some of the most stringent aristocrat families that were mostly in that house, the ones that would normally shun scandal children the most.

Life was always full of surprises and lessons she supposed, reminding constantly not to judge.

And through it all, Rose just lifted her chin in that haughty manner of her and swaggered down the corridors, pretending not to notice or hear anything.

And because of her lack of reaction, and her blatant disregard by openly talking about both her father's with obvious fondness, people soon started to get over it, and she once again enjoyed her rather popular following.

Hermione knew that she and Draco had been bonding tremendously over the months, she had even mentioned the elder Malfoy's with a somewhat warmer tone lately in her correspondence.

With a sigh Hermione let her thoughts drift to that one meeting in December.

Rose had asked her to come for dinner, she knew the whole story by then and begged her mother to at least try and reconcile with Draco, even if only on friendly acquaintance basis, she wanted them to get along for her sake.

And well Rose, she always got her way.

That was how Hermione found herself at the London house of Draco that night for a dinner between the three of them. It was very awkward at first, not due to him not trying, he tried to get her alone to speak to her, but she used Rose very successfully as a shield.

But otherwise it had been a nice evening, he was the perfect gentleman, and she could see that he and Rose would have no trouble forming their relationship.

They had even bantered as they used to, throwing each other barbs and reacting, Rose would laugh at them and make remarks about wishing she could have seen them in the past like this.

And then after they had retired to the living room after dinner, Rose had left to go to the bathroom. And she and Draco were alone, he immediately opened his mouth to talk to her, but she held up her hand and stopped him.

"Not tonight Draco. Not yet. I'll listen when I'm ready. Tonight is about Rose."

His shoulders sagged the slightest bit, but then his eyes sparked with his old mischief, and he pulled something out of his pocket.

"Alright. No discussions then. But... This was something I bought you sixteen years ago, I was going to give it to you that night... Well before everything. I'm giving it to you now. It has always been meant to be yours."

And then he was walking to her, a slight smile on his features, he opened his hand and she saw a necklace, the chain was simple and dainty silver, but the pendant was what caught her attention.

It was a silver heart, small and simple, but the heart was clasped between the paws of a lion. She opened her mouth to protest, but this time he stopped her.

"No Granger. I've been keeping this for sixteen years. It's yours regardless."

She silently nodded, and then turned so that he could clasp it around her neck; it nestled between her breasts comfortably.

And then Rose returned, a wide grin on her face as she saw them smiling at each other.

She clapped her hands together in excitement.

"Oooh! I know what we must do! Father Draco, put on some music while mother moves the couches out of the way, you're going to dance with us!"

Hermione's mouth gaped at her daughter and then watched her shrewdly, mmm, she was trying very hard to get them to bond somehow.

Draco chuckled and then went to a music player in the corner, putting on some music, while Hermione swiped her wand which caused the couches to instantly move against the wall.

Then with a gallant bow to both women, Draco extended his hands and grabbed a hand from each, and so the three of them danced together as a trio in an impromptu made up as they went dance.

Laughing together as if they had been doing this all their lives.

 _"Looking at it now_ … _Last December – [lyrics]_

After that she had avoided him again, knowing it would be too easy to give in to him.

She needed time to clear her head, to mourn, to forgive, this time she wouldn't make decisions while she was in some dark place.

This time when her decisions were made, it will be the right ones for the right reasons, but above all, when she was ready.

Although she knew she would be with him again, it was the how that mattered.

The how had to be right.

 _"Are we out of the woods yet?—[lyrics]_

March was closing, snow had melted by now and she knew Spring would almost be upon them, we'll still a few weeks, but either way, the worst of winter was passed.

Hermione had been in a better place now for weeks, she and Ron's divorce had been finalised, as well as the Malfoy divorce, and she and Ron had started to move past the awkwardness.

They had even been going on coffee and lunch dates with Harry again, just like in the old days, friends forever they used to joke.

She was laughing, she was happy.

She just needed Draco next to her now, but she still held back, fear would travel through her, what if he abandoned her again?

 _"Are we out of the woods yet? – [lyrics]_

Strangely it was Ron that helped her overcome her last obstacle; they were having lunch with Harry one afternoon when he made a little announcement.

"I've got a date Friday night..."

Hermione felt a grin forming on her face, she saw his flushed cheeks and knew he was embarrassed, and probably a bit unsure of her reaction.

"That's great mate! Who's the lucky woman?"

Harry clapped Ron on the shoulder, shooting Hermione a quick glance to check that she was okay. But she was, she felt no jealousy, instead, she felt relief and happy for Ron.

So with her grin and a twinkle in the eye she swiped playfully at his shoulder.

"Ron! You're such a ladies man! So who is it?"

Ron looked at both his friends, a smile forming and his blue eyes looking embarrassed.

"Well, she isn't our usual sort... And completely above me... But for some reason, she asked me out, and well, we have gotten to know each other these last months, and I like her... But didn't think she would like me... But yeah... She does."

His eyes darted between them, finally resting on Hermione, the latter which smiled knowingly as realisation dawned, she nodded at him encouragingly.

"It's Astoria Malfoy."

Harry spluttered for a moment, and then he started to laugh, slapping the table in mirth.

"That's completely unexpected mate, but if you both like each other, then I'm all for it!"

Ron grinned stupidly as if remembering something that made him somewhat mushy. Hermione chuckled and gave her own opinion.

"Astoria is known to be a nice person, even though she was a typical society wife... She has been one of my biggest S.P.E.W benefactors actually. I'm sure you'll have a lovely evening Ronald. I expect a full by play afterward! And if you talk yourself down one more time… I'll hex your ears off!"

The three friends laughed together, finally, Harry spoke again.

"So Mione... You letting Malfoy off the hook yet?"

Harry looked at her knowingly, while Ron studied her frowningly while speaking up.

"Mione... What's keeping you back? We all know that you and ferret want to be together, as disturbing as that thought might be... So what are you waiting now for?"

She studied her nail for a few seconds, avoiding both their eyes and then finally spilled her fears to her two friends.

"Well... Partly because of you Ron... And as well as- I'm afraid. What if he leaves again?"

Harry and Ron blinked at her in what seemed to be shocked; it was as if they thought her reasoning was ridiculous.

"Hermione... Since when are you afraid? And for that matter... Haven't you seen how much Malfoy had changed, how much he tries to right things?

That was Harry; he seemed genuinely amazed as if she was staring at a wall completely blind. Maybe she was?

"Mione... I'm okay, don't hold yourself back for me. I've never blamed you. Never will. And as for ferret face... Since when are you one to hold the past against someone? You forgave me, so forgive him."

Hermione frowned in confusion at Ron, what was he talking about, where had he done something she had needed to forgive him for?

"Ron, what are you talking about?"

Ron rolled his eyes as if she was some child that needed to be spoon fed something obvious.

"A few times. The third year... And then once again when we were hunting Horcruxes. I left you. Abandoned you both. You forgave me, and I worked my damnest to never make that mistake again. And from what I've been seeing, I don't think he would have gone through the wedding with Astoria if it hadn't been for the fact that we hadn't already gotten married by then."

Hermione frowned at him, she remembered everything of course.

"I mean, Malfoy is a git, but he usually backs out at the last second... Think about Dumbledore... And then he tries to fix things. He's just a late learner... Like Snape had been. I think he would have left Astoria right at the altar. But then we married before them. He had no reason to back out then. But now, he's trying Hermione. And somehow I don't think he'll make the same mistake twice."

Harry and Hermione sat blinking at Ron this time, then a slow smile came and Hermione jumped up to hug Ron excitedly.

"When have you gotten this wise Ron?"

He patted her back and grinned playfully at her, while Harry shook his head in amazement.

 _"Are we out of the woods yet? – [lyrics]_

April was upon them, and her mind was busier than ever, she had decided to take some leave from her work and visit her parents in the muggle world. It was as she was driving on a country road one afternoon after slipping out after lunch with her mother that an old memory surfaced.

A memory of a weekend Hermione and Draco had spent in the country together; she had rented a car and was teaching him to drive.

It was a very amusing afternoon, he was terrible with driving, kept hitting the brakes too hard, then threatened to use magic to drive the car.

But by the end of the day, they were cruising together down the back roads peacefully, he had finally managed it, even though still with some difficulty that only experience would eradicate.

She had been poking fun at him when a dog ran in front of them and he slammed the brakes too hard. It resulted in him banging his head on the steering wheel, having been cocky and refusing to wear his seatbelt.

And since they had said it would be a 'muggle' weekend, she refused to take him to St Mungo's, and they went to the local emergency room.

He was angry, saying that she and her 'muggle' ways would get them killed, she then told him to stuff himself and that she won't bother with him anymore, that he could run off to his safe wizarding world. He glared at her with the stitches on his forehead that stood out stark against his pale forehead.

Neither spoke when they returned to the Inn they were staying at, both adamant that they would just leave everything and go home the next morning.

And yet, in the shadows of the night, she realised it was petty, and had to stifle a smile in the darkness when she heard him getting up from the couch and gently climbing in next to her.

The next morning they woke up together and smiled at each other as they lay next to the other.

After a while, he spoke up softly.

"Granger... The monsters are only trees in the dark..."

And with that, he touched her cheek with a finger and they kissed softly.

 _"Remember when you hit the brakes too soon?—[lyrics]_

She finally faced the trees, for they were exactly that, trees in the darkness.

And with that, she knew she would be okay, this time the decision was the right one, at the right time.

 _"Are we out of the woods yet?_ \- [lyrics]

 _The End_


End file.
